


The hidden facts

by Todoroki_Shothoe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todoroki_Shothoe/pseuds/Todoroki_Shothoe
Summary: An invitation arrived on the doorstep of all the countries doorsteps.A Party? more of a Ball but who sent it? Why?Why at this time?What was its purpose..?// i am going to give credit to my friend who helped made it and add her to the co-creators when she sends me her username





	1. Anonymous message

Germany's house - Third Person PoV

 

A knock from the door resounded though the house, alerting the blonde haired german of a visitor of some sort or that the mailman was here. It was a bit late, however, for the mailman to arrive at the door to diliver his male since it was in the after noon and the mailman normally dropped by in the morning.

The tall blonde, Germany/Ludwig, got up off of the couch he was currently sat on and placed the newspaper he was reading on the coffee table infront of him where his mug of coffee was perched. After placing down his newspaper, he made his way to the front door and looked out of the peep home to avoid getting attacked only to see no one outside of his door. Strange. Wasn't it? to hear a knock and then have no one at the door. He opened the door anyways and looked out of the door, scanning the open area in front of him. He looked down at the ground incase anything was there, and to his surprise there was a small box with a note on top of it in an envelope which was decorated with intricate designs that formed his name on the front of it. Ludwig Beilschmidt.

He picked up the small package cautiously and headed inside the house with a frown. He locked his door, knowing no one would enter his house unless he invited them. The only other people that could open the lock with a key was Prussia (Gilbirt) and Italy (Feliciano) but Italy was upstairs painting and Prussia was in his own home. So no one would be arriving or entering his house anytime soon.

The german male sat himself down back on the couch as he held the box with an expression of concentration. It was broken along with the silence that had filled the whole downstairs as small, light footsteps padded into the room. "Doitsu~ Who was at the door?" a voice said as it made its way over to Germany. Soon there was a small shadow cast over the blue eyed german who gazed upwards and smiled softly.

Italy stood infront of Germany, head tilted to one side as he looked at the other with a look of complete confusion. "It's nothing to worry about. Go back to painting and was your face. You have blue paint on it." The German stated with a smile. He quickly got enthusuastic nod from the smaller who didnt seem to notice the box within Germanys hands.

"Okay Doitsu!!" He chirped happily, siling much like an excited child who was going to the cinema for the first time to see a movie they really wanted. He quickly scampered off back down the hall and up the stairs, his footsteps getting quieter the further away they moved across the house.

After the other had left, the frown crossed Germanys face again as he gazed back down towards the box in his hands. He slowly reached and took ahold of the note and placed the box on his lap. He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the note, unfolding it and looking over it.

 

Dear Ludwig Belschmidt,   
You are invited to my party, please wear formal attire to it. I have sent a box which should arrive with this note, it contains a bracelet that you should base your outfit around. Please make sure that you have the bracelet on when you enter and show it to the security, it will be your ticket to getting into the building that this party is being held in. I have sent two for you so you can bring an accompaniment to this party, thank you.   
It will be held in a week at the meeting hall building, bottom floor in the great hall.  
Sincerely Aru-Chan

 

Aru-chan sent this? Well, he had to attend now. He didnt want China to get mad at him for ignoring it. Especially if he was sent bracelets to wear with his outfit. It was alot of effort but it would surely be worth having so many go. But why was it sent from Aru-chan and not China? Thats the weirdest part about it. He would have to find out. He sighed and reached forward, taking ahold of the box and opening it. Inside were two silvert bracelets, one with a blue (Sapphire) gem and one with a red (Ruby) gem. Why was so much effort put into all of this? He would have to wait and find out.


	2. Revealation

It was a week later and Germany had called up Prussia to meet up before they headed out to the party/ball that he had been sent an invitation for.

A knock came from the front door, causing the blonde to look over. He quickly moved over to the door and opened it, looking at the silver haired male. "Bruder!" Shouted the male, a smirk on his face as he looked at the blonde German. "Hurry up or we will be late Bruder!!" He demanded with a smirk.

Germany sighed and stepped to the side. "Come inside Prussia, lets get you ready. This invitation to the party seems weird." He mumbled the last sentance as Prussia walked inside, grinning. 

"Well, i will figure it out bruder! because im awesome!" He said with a smirk, causing Germany to shake his head and take Prussia over to his room of weapons. 

"Bruder, take some weapons and hide them.." He stated, he had already discussed the plan before hand and had decided thatb Germany would leave Italy in the house incase the whole party was a trap. He and prussia would take weapons with them and try to figure out wether something had happened and that was why China or someone else had used Aru-chans name on the invitation instead of their own. They wanted to be cautious, not taking any risks on the matter at hand.

Prussia had grabbed a few weapons he could easily hide before Germany handed Prussia a bracelet, the one with the ruby gem on it. "Here, Its the entery requirement. You need it or you wont be able to get inside Bruder." He stated, pulling on his own bracelet which had the sapphire on it. 

Prussia quickly pulled his on his bracelet, smirking. "now lets go before we are late Bruder! Im too awesome to be late!!" He demanded before he headed to the door which caused the blonde to sigh and follow after Prussia. 

"Let me just go tell Italy that we are heading out." He stated, heading up the stairs and to Italy's room, knocking before he opened the door and looked inside. "Italy? Im heading out with Prussia. We will be back later." He stated, watching as the other looked over and smiled happily.

"Okay Doitsu! Have fun!!" he called, smiling as he held his paintbrush and palette with his painted canvas infront of him. The painting was of dark reds with a mix of purples and pinks with silouettes painted black, forming a persons silouette stood under a tree. It seemed slightly creepy but Germany dismissed it because it seemed to be unfinished and Italy always added lighter colours later to make it seem bright. He had seen Italy paint before and it usually went darker colours then lighter colours.

Germany smiled at Italy as the other turned, going back to painting as Germany shut the door, heading down the stairs and over to Prussia. "We can leave now Bruder." He stated, looking at the other who instaly opened the door and walked out. "We are going in my awesome car!!" He stated, smiling at Germany before he walked over to his car, Germany following behind him with a small smile. 

"Yes Bruder." He stated

~ Timeskip ~

Germany and Prussia climbed out of the car, heading into the building and showing their bracelets before they were allowed into the ballroom/main hall. They both walked in and looked around at all of the other countries in suits or dressed, looking just as confused and on edge as the rest. Even China, who was other with Japan on the left side of the ballroom, looked cautious. 

At least they knew where to start.

Germany and Prussia headed over to Japan and China, a frown on Germanys face and Prussia was looking around, not showing much an emotion but his body language clearly showed that he was on edge just like the rest of the group. "China, why arent you presenting this party or whatever you called it? You sent the invitations." Germany stated only to get a look of confusion mixed with slight fear.

"I did not send any invitations. I got one from Aru-chan but when i asked aru-chan about it, he said he didnt send any out." China stated, looking at Germany as Japan nodded. 

"I was there when China-san asked Aru-chan about it. Aru-chan did no such thing." Japan said befire a voice cut in and footsteps made their way over.

"You are both sure that Aru-chan did no such thing? If he really didnt them that means that this is either an intruder or the work of someone betraying us. We will have to wait and find out though, the person or thing behind this should be here soon. " England cut in with a frown, now very suspicous and he went to speak again only to stop as everyone went quiet.

Heels clicked against the marble floor of the room as a cloaked figure made their way from one of the exits that were connected to the top of the stairs that went from the center of the back of the ballroom and up to a small balcony that oversaw the room. A The cloaked figure stopped in the centre and all that was viable were the black heeled boots. A voice cut through the silence, a smirk clearly evident through the tone of voice and the accent was clear but thick. The tone wasnt one they recoginised unlike the accent. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome. I see you all got my invitation and have decided to come. I invited you all because i thought you would all like to know about this." He smirked and held up a marble which glowed a faint blue, his hood falling as he smirked. His pink eyes glowed and his familiar face caused everyone to freeze. 

"Luciano..." was the thought that run through everyones heads. The 2p had invaded their world and had done something with their own Feliciano. THey had some something to Italy. But how? Germany had checked on him before they left.. unless.. No.. That had to have been Italy!!


End file.
